


Mirror

by infandomswetrust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, In a way, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, Relationship Study, Symbolism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infandomswetrust/pseuds/infandomswetrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by Hannibal and Will's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a place to stick all those dark feelings before the final episode will kill us all.
> 
> Not beta'd

_I am lurking in the corner; the monster you fed._

_I am hiding in the shadows, I am there inside your head._

 

_I am the darkness you wish to flee_

_I am the darkness you need me to be_

 

_I am the hand that pushes you further_

_I am the voice that whispers murder_

 

_I understand you, when no one else is trying_

_I am the truth that never stops lying_

 

_I am the force that holds you together_

_as much as the force that wants you to shatter_

 

_I am your demon and I am your saint_

_I'm your perfection, your only taint._

 

_Mine are the eyes that pierce through your soul_

_I am the void that swallows you whole_

 

_You struggle, uncertain of what is real_

_I am the sinner who broke your seal_

_I am the savior who freed your spirit_

_and I will help you see; You don't have to fear it_

 

_I am the abyss you're staring into_

_I am your reflection_

_I am you._

 

 

 

 


End file.
